Dougie's Journey
by DreamingXxx
Summary: A series of drabbles to accompany my story Captive on Dougie's journey to where he is. You don't have to read Captive to get it though, as it's pretty easy to follow (I hope)


**Basically just a series of drabbles of Dougie's journey to OMEGA1 to accompany Captive. I might do one for Tom as well.**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

I suppose life for Dougie Lee Poynter was never easy – or if it ever was, he couldn't remember it. Years of physical and mental abuse from his step-father had made him shy, unconfident and he held a status as a mute in school. Eleven years old, he was fighting depression and struggling to cope with day to day life. His mother and half-brother had no idea what was going on, and Dougie wished that they did… although he'd never personally tell them.

One day, during the lunch break at school, he was down the alleyway, like he always was. Why was he down the alley-way? Because he had took up drug-dealing. How had he gotten hold of the drugs? His step-father gave them to him, them as well as alcohol. Why? To fuck him up.

You see, Dougie's step-father was fed lies from Dougie's mother. She tried to convince him that Dougie was his son, but it was obvious he wasn't. She gave Dougie his step-father's last name to try and spur the lie on, but it was hopeless. After all, Dougie looked nothing like either of his 'parents'. So Dougie's 'father' was enraged, and took it out on the boy.

Dougie was making his usual sales, and nothing sold better than over-priced marijuana to ignorant teenagers. Why didn't Dougie just take the drugs and alcohol for himself, though? Why sell it?

Because Dougie had a business head, that's why. Dougie was smarter than those cocky year nines, that's why. And Dougie was adamant to get rich enough so that he could escape, that's why…. Not to mention he knew he shouldn't have them, and he was scared shitless of using them.

So Dougie was surrounded in the alleyway by some year nine girls, who were trying to get a few grams of pot, but they were broke. And Dougie accepted cash only.

"We'll give ya anything, Doug." They were begging.

"Anything you want, babes." One started stroking Dougie's arm. They may be two years older than Dougie, but he wasn't ignorant, unlike the imbeciles they were.

"No, if you haven't the money, you ain't getting the drugs. End of." Dougie spoke which shocked the girls as he rarely opened his mouth.

"But we could teach you stuff… give you… experience?" the one stroking his arm smiled in what she thought was a seductive manner.

"No." Dougie pushed the girls away, and started walking away when he was pulled roughly to the side. Dougie was about to shout out when a hand covered his mouth. Dougie snapped his scared blue eyes to look at who was holding him, and he saw a man who seemed to be in his mid-twenties, with dark hair and a hard look about him. Dougie gulped, he knew that he was in some deep shit.

"You boy. How old are you?" the man asked with a gruff voice, letting go of Dougie's mouth.

"Eleven." Dougie said in a timid voice. The man looked at him, calculating.

"You are aware that what you were doing there was against the law, right?" the man narrowed his eyes. Dougie gulped again. This man had to be a police man or something, going to arrest him. This was it, Dougie was going to juvy. But Dougie was somehow glad… at least he wouldn't have to face his step-father…

Dougie gave the man a mere nod, looking at the floor, shuffling his feet.

"… you impress me." Dougie's head snapped up to look at the man in shock. "Eleven years old and with a business head like that. Tell me, boy, what's your name?"

"D-Dougie. D-Dougie Poynter." Dougie stuttered out. He was scared now. What did this man want from him? He gathered the small bit of courage he possessed and asked, "W-Who are you?"

"Harrison, Dougie. I have been watching you for a while now, and I have to admit, you've impressed me much more than my other recruits." The man said, furthering Dougie's confusion.

"Recruits?" Dougie blinked.

"Yes, Dougie. I'm starting a corporation… well; a fancy gang, to be honest… and I want you to be one of the first ones in it." Harrison smirked.

"You want me to join a gang?" Dougie raised his eyebrows. He knew that gangs were dangerous, illegal and that once you join, there's no leaving.

"You have a business mind, Dougie Poynter, and at such a young age. You'll surely grow up to achieve something great – and I want to be a part of that. You have so much potential. You'll be a legend. If you come with me now, though, I have to warn you of one thing… you won't be going back home." Harrison said somberly.

Dougie thought about this proposition for a while. This Harrison was most probably some lunatic that made some extravagant plan to kidnap him… or he was telling the truth and Dougie's life would suddenly be cool instead of pitiful.

Either way, it would be better than facing his supposed father.

"O-Ok then." He said and Harrison grinned, "Great. I'm glad you could join the team, OMEGA6."

* * *

Back then, OMEGA HQ was nothing more than… well, it was Harrison's house. Harrison drove Dougie there. On the way, Harrison explained to Dougie that he was one of six recruits. Harrison would be known simply as Harrison, but once Dougie entered the house, Harrison said that they all had ranks like Dougie did.

The first person Dougie was introduced to was Harry Judd, OMEGA2. Harry was three years older than Dougie, fourteen. He had conned most of his school and still wasn't caught. He had managed to make a deal with Harrison so that he could still see his parents.

The second person Dougie was introduced to was Louis Thurrock, OMEGA5. Louis was a gangly boy with a young face. He was five years older than Dougie, and seemed to have been crying. He was homesick and appeared weak, but Harrison explained that Louis was the best hacker he had ever seen.

Dougie was then introduced to Matt Willis – OMEGA1, and Harrison's cousin. He was in his early twenties, and responsible for various organised crimes in London. The next person he saw was Zach Montgomery – OMEGA4. Zach was eighteen and seemed to be protective over Louis. Dougie's mistaken first impression of them was that they were brothers and Dougie immediately missed his own brother, Tom, but didn't let himself dwell on him. Dougie knew everyone would be better off without him.

Lastly, Dougie met Nathan Howard, OMEGA3 - a twenty year old with a mischievous look about him. Dougie immediately pegged him as a joker, and was right.

Dougie scanned the room, and although he was still apprehensive, he knew that this was where he was supposed to be. Somehow, he knew that this was his new family. He looked up at Harrison, who was looking at him as well, and suddenly felt security for the first time. Harrison ruffled his hair and smiled.

"You're going to go far, kid."

* * *

Two years later, and OMEGA had blown up. They were huge, and well-known, and above all - feared. But they were also so close that they were family. They all knew that Dougie and Harrison had a special bond. They all knew about Dougie's past and knew Dougie needed a father figure more than they did, and Harrison looked at Dougie like a son. That's why Dougie always accompanied Harrison on his outings, and although at first the rest of who were now known as the Six now that the gang had grown, were envious – they had grown to understand, and they also knew that, although Dougie was the youngest, he was good…_ really_ good… too good for a thirteen-year-old.

Dougie and Harrison were on a trip to the London Black-market… the official one, underground… literally. The home of London's most notorious underground gangs, and where the most illegal of sales were made… and by now, thirteen year old Dougie Poynter knew the ins and outs of the market like the back of his hand… and knew the gangs personally… He knew who they needed on their side, and who to hate; and who to go to when they were in trouble.

This time, the trip was business only, strict business at that. They had heard the whispers of a new gang… a gang like theirs – a _corporation_. And they knew that this gang was rumoured to be competition, and they needed to know everything they could about them.

They reached the man of the market – the most dangerous man in the whole of Great Britain. Coleman. He had no first name, no title, and no nothing. He was just Coleman.

"Coleman, this new gang - what do you know?" Harrison got right down to business.

"They're called ELITE." Coleman lit up a blunt, "They're… different. Have morals or some shit. Dunno… they're good though. Smart-like." Coleman shrugged, taking a drag. "Young."

Dougie coughed as Coleman breathed the strong smoke out. He had gotten used to the smell of weed, but it didn't mean he liked it – and the stuff Coleman was smoking was stronger than your usual pot. Harrison glared at Coleman.

"Hey, watch it – don't let the kid get high off second-hand shit." He spat at Coleman.

"You tryna tell me what to do, Harrison?" Coleman snapped at Harrison. Harrison backed-down, knowing he was out-ranked here, and if he continued with an attitude towards the man he would die an early death.

"No… No; of course not Coleman. Now I and the boy are going." Harrison muttered. Harrison put his hand on Dougie's shoulder and guided him out of the place.

"Harrison… what are we going to do about this gang?" Dougie asked; his voice timid as he was aware of Harrison's bad mood. He was still a small, scared boy and although his confidence was growing, it was still short.

"Nothing… for now, anyway. Once they're bigger, they'll be our enemies – and we'll crush them." Harrison muttered. Dougie nodded, that was a good enough answer for him.

* * *

Three years later and Dougie was alone in his room. He was sixteen years old and confused. Confused because he had a girlfriend – a fucking hot girlfriend who was everything he ever wanted… but he found a guy attractive. A _boy_, a lad, a bloke, a _male_. What the actual fuck? He wasn't gay! He bit his lip. He was tough, he was in a gang… he couldn't possibly be bi! That was unheard of!

Wasn't it?

"Doug… what's up?" Dougie looked up to see Harry in his door looking at him worried. Dougie considered lying – but Harry knew him too well, so he'd see right through it.

"Harry… I think… I think I might be bi…" Dougie admitted. Harry didn't say anything. He was in shock. He never thought Dougie would be into guys… after all, he had a girlfriend! It wasn't right…

"Are you sure… this could be a phase…" Harry said cautiously. After all, Zach went through a phase of thinking he was gay, but that turned out to be exactly that – a phase.

"I-I don't know." Dougie confessed, looking at his hands from where he sat on his bed. Harry sighed, knowing his friend needed him right now in his muddled up state.

"Well, no matter what, you know that everyone here will accept you for who you are, right?" Harry sat down next to Dougie and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks Harry." Dougie looked at his friend gratefully.

"You should probably tell Harrison, though." Harry said. Dougie nodded, biting his lip. He did just that. Harrison just hugged the sixteen-year-old and said that he didn't give a shit if he ended up with another man, just that if he ever got shit for it that he shouldn't hesitate to punch them in the face. And that if anyone ever laid a finger on him and he didn't want it, to beat them up to oblivion.

* * *

Connor and Dougie leant on the fence of the balcony overlooking the Thames. They were close friends, despite being in different gangs. Dougie knew he had to tell him as well… after all, he seriously suspected Connor to be gay… the way he looked at some guys was suspicious as hell.

"Connor… you know how me and Hannah broke up? The reason was because I'm bi." Dougie confessed bravely.

"What?" Connor's voice was high in shock.

"Yeah…" Dougie didn't look at him, keeping his eyes on the murky looking Thames River. Connor's sudden silence irked Dougie and he spoke again, turning to face him, "You haven't got a pr-"

Dougie was silenced by Connor's lips on his, and just as soon as they were on his, they were away, smirking at the look of horror on Dougie's face.

"I haven't the slightest problem Doug." Connor winked. Dougie blinked – what had he gotten himself into now?

* * *

"Dougie… Harrison's dead." Matt said through tears.

"What?" Dougie dropped his files.

"He was… He was shot. We think it was E1a who did it." Louis sniffed, "He was alive when we arrived, but there was nothing we could do for him. He… He gave us this, though… To give to you." Louis handed Dougie an envelope with blood on it… Harrison's blood.

Dougie numbly took the envelope, supressing waterfalls from his eyes, a lump heavy in his throat. He opened the envelope with shaky fingers and retrieved the letter from the bloody envelope.

_Dear Dougie,_

_If you have this, it means I'm dead._

_Don't cry. Don't be sad. Don't let the others be sad. I want you to carry on my legacy; all of you, the Six. I want all of you to vote on who will be the new leader. You will keep this organisation running, and keep it being great… and keep the crown from ELITE. _

_Doug… you were my son, didn't matter about blood. You were my son. I've left everything to you, you and the others. You were my family. I never had anyone else. I know I never told you my story, and as I know yours, I think it's only fair I tell you mine._

_I was brought up in a Care Home. My parents didn't want me. I had no family – no one bothered to adopt me. I was brought up, neglected, bullied, and I joined a street gang. I realised that I couldn't be in a street gang for my whole life so I decided on a whim I'd create a bigger and better gang. I saved up for years, and then recruited. I spotted you the first. I waited before recruiting you though… because you were so young. I noticed the bruises, and knew I had to save you… And I like to think I did._

_Dougie, I am so glad I've seen you grow into the man you've become. I'm so glad I've lived to your eighteenth. And I know that you still can achieve so much, even though you've already become a legend in your own right. _

_Doug, I know I've never told you this, but I love you – and I know that's something a macho gang leader shouldn't say, but I do._

_You were my best decision._

_Harrison._

Dougie hadn't noticed he was crying until the rest of the Six surrounded him and embraced him into a group hug. He remembered Harrison's words and sucked it up. He forced his tears away, and pulled out of the hug. He composed himself and painted a mask of indifference.

"We have to vote who'll be the new leader. Let's give it 'till tomorrow to think." Dougie muttered, folding the letter and putting it into his back pocket. The rest exchanged looks and nodded. They knew what Dougie was doing – he was obviously following Harrison's orders, forever loyal to the man. They smiled and nodded. They already knew their vote though.

* * *

**It's been ten years guys... ten whole years. Doesn't time fly?**


End file.
